Danielle goes to Alfea
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and she was minding her own bussiness when she sees Layla and Musa in trouble. What will happen when they the winx club girls take her to alfea with them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR DANNY PHANTOM**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T THEN PLEASE GO WATCH THE SHOWS.**

 **Chapter 1**

Layla is at a club with Musa when they try to leave the owners stopped them. "Your not going any where." said a male with his hair standing up. That is when a girl staff member grabs Musa, and Layla has a panic attack and ends up using magic that hits everyone in the club except for Musa.

Danielle was invisible when she sees Layla use her magic. "Ha, was that supposed to sacred me?" asked a female staff member. The female staff member makes a grab for Layla when a green shield appears out of nowhere." Whose there?" asked male employee, "I'm known as Phantom and let them go or face my wrath." said Danielle as she appears right in front of Layla.

"Crap, it's Danielle Phantom the cold hearted hero let's get out of here." said the employees and they all run away. "What a drag, I was hopping in kicking there butts, oh well'."said Danielle.

"Thanks for helping us." said Layla, "I only helped you because I felt like it; good day." said Danielle and she turned invisible. "What was that about?" asked Musa, "I don't know but let's go meet Bloom." said Layla and they leave as well.

To Danielle at the park, it felt good to helped others out but I can't be a hero again Danny thinks Danielle. "Hey you, what are you doing out of school?" asked an male police officer, "I'm from out of town." said Danielle.

"Okay, I understand." said the male officer and he leaves. Danielle's in her ghost form starts to walk out of the park when she bumps right into Layla. "Hey, watch where your going." said a blonde haired girl, "Stella be nice she's the one who saved us." said Musa.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but why aren't you at home with your parents?" asked Stella, "it doesn't concern you like I said before I only helped them out because I felt like it." said Danielle.

"Wait, please come with us to Alfea."said Bloom, "hmm okay." said Danielle and they all leave and go to Alfea where Miss. Faragonda is waiting for them.

"Where have you girls been?" asked Miss. G, "we were on earth because we needed a break from the school work." said Musa.

"You girls are to cleaned the whole school without magic." said Miss. G, "why not give them a break; I mean two of the girls were nearly kidnapped by a gang." said Danielle in a boring tone.

"Who are you and how are you able to pass the barrier that surrounds the school for non-magical people?" asked Miss. G, "I think it might have to do with my powers or my ultimate form that I never use at all." said Danielle as she powers down.

"Do you have control of your ultimate form?" asked Miss. Faragonda, "unfortunately no." said Danielle.

"What is you name?" asked Miss. G, "most people on earth know me as Danielle Phantom the cold hearted hero or Danielle Fenton." said Danielle.

"Why are you known as Phantom the cold hearted hero?" asked Flora, "I wasn't always cold hearted but I lost purposed and become cold hearted to others." said Danielle.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella, "bout two months ago I would have been more open to everyone but now I'm not." said Danielle coldly.

"Why are you cold hearted now?" asked Musa, "I already said that I lost my purposed in life and leave it at that." said Danielle with coldness in her voice.

"What's with her?" asked Flora, "I don't know" said Layla.

* * *

 **Three months has passed.**

Danielle is still cold hearted until she sees Musa singing the song a sky without stars. Danielle turns to walk away, "wait don't go." said Musa.

"No can do." said Danielle and she turns invisible.

Danielle is looking around and making sure nobody can hear her sing a song called **Will the sun ever shine again from home on the range.**

After then song Danielle hears clapping and sees Musa. Danielle is about to turn invisible , "Wait, you have a good voice please sing with me." said Musa.

"I'm sorry but I don't sing anymore not since the day of my family's death." said Danielle and she turns invisible.

* * *

To Danielle, I can't believe I was singing again, what the hell was I thinking thinks Danielle as she walks right into the forest to clear her mind and train for the returns of Vlad.

To Musa, " you guys; she had this awesome voiced but when I asked her to sing with me she told me no and basically said she hadn't sing since the death of her family." said Musa.

"Are you telling me that her entire family is dead and that is why she's cold hearted?"Asked Bloom, "Yes."said Musa.

Back to Danielle.

Danielle is training when she senses Vlad right behind and they both start to fight each other until Vlad sends Danielle flying right into the winx club's dorm.

Danielle gets up slowly and looks around for Vlad.

"Danielle, are you okay?" asked Musa, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you." said Danielle as she gets ready to transform into her ghost form since she was in human form train and was sent flying.

"So you survived from me sending you flying, my disgrace of a daughter." said Vlad with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yep and let's continue this outside, I'm going ghost."Said Danielle and she transforms into her ghost form.

Vlad and Danielle keep on fighting until Vlad has Danielle in a choke hold, "any last words."Said Vlad.

I have no choice but go into my goddess form thinks Danielle," I'm going goddess."said Danielle.

In this form Danielle's hair is black and white, her left eye is blue while the right is green, also her jump suit is the same as her ghost jump suit.

"How did you get this form?" asked Vlad, "I got this form when you killed my family." said Danielle.

Danielle then calls on her fire powers but instead gets her ice powers and ends up freezing him.

"I'm out of here." said Vlad and he disappears, Danielle drops her transformation and turns to fly away and finish her training in the woods.

"Danielle, wait." said Musa, "Look I'm busy with my training and have no time to hang out with you." said Danielle and she flies away.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the winx club say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Winx club**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why is Danielle so cold hearted and mean?"asked Stella, "I'm only mean is because you haven't earned my respect." said Danielle as she re-enters the dorm by teleporting back.

"What, but how do we earned your respect?"asked Layla, "Umm about that; you and Musa have earned me respect when you try to fight your way out of the club on earth." said Danielle with a smirk on her face.

"But you haven't earned my trust only my respect." said Danielle as she teleports out of the dorm.

"How can we earned Danielle's trust and respect?"asked Stella.

To Danielle as she trains herself to the point of exhaustion.

Danielle makes three clones and order them to attack her and don't hold back.

Danielle is sent flying right into the winx clubs dorm.

"Danielle, are you okay?"asked Musa, "What the hell?"asked Danielle as one of her clones attacks her.

"Ellie, what are you doing here, your sealed inside me to make sure I kept you in line." said Danielle.

"I'm here to end you weakling." said Ellie, "go on ahead and try to." said Danielle as she faces her evil side which looks like Danielle Phantom but with red eyes instead of green eyes.

"Danielle, who is this?"asked Musa, "This would be my evil side that I keep on fighting for control of my body."said Danielle as she gets ready to attack Ellie by going ghost since she was in her human form.

"What do you mean?"asked Tecna, "my evil side and I keep fighting for control because who ever controls my body then they become the queen of the ghost zone." said Danielle.

"Wait a minute, your a queen?"asked Stella, "Nope I'm not the queen; I have been telling the ghosts of the ghost zone that I'm not the queen since I'm not a leader but a follower." said Danielle.

"What do you mean?"asked Bloom, "I can't lead because if it hadn't been for my older cousin I wouldn't be here."said Danielle as she deactivates the clones and Ellie goes back to her cage within Danielle's head.

"What, do you mean?"asked Flora, "I mean if it hadn't been for my cousin;I would either be evil or in prison." said Danielle.

"Where is your Cousin?"asked Musa, " he's dead along with my family and good day." said Danielle as she teleports away out of Alfea into a cave in the dark forest.

"Danielle's cousin must have been somebody that she looked up to." said Musa.

To Danielle in her new cave and she stays in her cave for one year without going back to Alfea at all.

* * *

 **AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAD BAD WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT THE WINX CLUB SAY AND DO**


End file.
